


Exposed

by voidrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire AU, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot/pseuds/voidrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless tiny one shot of reader having sex with the vampire version of Kylo Ren. Thanks to Kassanovella for beta reading!</p><p>P.s. I forgot until halfway through that vampires don't have reflections okay I'm sorry so uh I guess they just do in this au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

_He could kill me._

You tried not think about it, but that didn't make it any less true. No longer human, hadn't been for years, but he'd somehow still retained his Force-sensitivity. He could still use it in a variety of ways but his mental prowess was especially honed. 

_Stop. He's not going to hurt me._

Kylo sat, knees bent at a sharp angle, on the edge of the low bed. He observed you with a patient gaze as you slid your clothing off, piece by piece. When the last bit of cloth had left your person, he beckoned you closer with a tilt of his head. You'd yet to convince him to drop his rigid facade, although you'd begun to chip away at it and you could almost see particles of mortar dissolving, urging it toward collapse. He took you in without a sound, his too-bright eyes sweeping over your form as you stood in front of him. 

Wrapping a leather gloved hand around your waist, he pulled you into his lap and seated you on a large, muscular thigh. The fingers of his other hand brushed over your jaw, exerting just enough force to turn your head for a kiss. It had been awhile and you forgot how much you loved the odd sensation of his cold lips on your warm ones, how it made you shiver in just the right way. Grinding against him, you were delighted to feel his cock begin to stiffen. So, he'd missed you, too. Your hands found his face and pulled him closer, but he pushed them away and pressed your back to his chest, now supporting you with both legs.

A large mirror against the wall revealed the size difference between your rather average frame and Kylo’s powerful, broad one. You could feel him fidgeting behind you to free his erection, the mirror showing his pink tongue protruding slightly between sharp shiny teeth and parted plush lips. He caught your gaze in the reflection and the corner of his mouth twitched in anticipation. Stiff, cold flesh against the small of your back would have told you that he'd managed to pull out his cock even if you hadn't watched him do so. 

He eased his fingers under the swell of your ass and you stood just enough for him to position himself at your entrance and pull you back down to envelope him with your wet heat. You gasped at the feeling of him filling you and watched in fascination as his thick thighs forced your legs further and further apart until the mirror showed your cunt exposed in full detail, the plump labia stretched around his flushed member. His left hand skimmed your curves, inching up until you felt fingers gripping your hair and tilting your head to expose your neck. His intentions were obvious and you were eager to feel him feed on you. Your hips ground against him in excitement, pulling him in deeper than his slow thrusts had.

Kylo's cold lips pressed against your shoulder and he began to work up towards your jaw, the bottom one catching and dragging a wet trail over your skin. Reaching your jugular, he primed the area with his tongue, savoring how you tasted. Your chest heaved with shallow breaths as you watched his image in the glass. Predatory eyes locked onto your stare for the second time this evening as his lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal exquisite fangs that sank into your flesh without hesitation. You cried out and felt your cunt clench around his cock, eliciting a growling moan that reverberated against your fresh wound. Blood was trickling down, moving in branching rivulets over your clavicle, your breasts, and your belly. He lapped at the dark fluid pooling near the base of your neck, taking his time, and you closed your eyes in exaltation born of being both filled and drained at the same time. The mixed scents of iron and your own desire filled your head and made you woozy. His lips were still frigid and his frost spread throughout your upper body, while the warmth of your combined sexes below created a delicious contrast. 

The fingers of his right hand traced the tiny red streams as they flowed down your body, massaging them into you, the mirror reflecting a heady image of lust and gore. He continued moving down, gathering the liquid onto his fingertips before brushing the slick, bloody seams of his gloves over your needy clit. Moaning, you pressed into his hand, seeking its delicious friction as your climax built. Your fingers grasped at the edge of the bed and you dug your nails into the mattress as Kylo's hips jerked against you at a desperate pace. Obscene sounds of skin slapping echoed through the chamber and he wrenched his bloodstained mouth from your neck in time to watch your entire body convulse as you came, fully on display to his hungry eyes. The sight was enough to send him over the edge, cock twitching inside of you as his orgasm crested and his movements slowed. Light headed and weak from both the warmth ebbing through you and the blood loss, you smiled as he pulled out and folded your exhausted body into his arms, returning some of the warmth he had stolen from you.


End file.
